Vaimoainesta
by dsynmi
Summary: Minato palaa Konohaan ei-niin-hyvävointisena.


_A/N: _Hmm. Mulla alkoi harmittamaan etten ole saanut koko kesän aikana kirjoitettua mitään julkaisukelpoista materiaalia, joten päätin vähän fixailla tällaista vanhempaa tuotosta ja julkaista uudelleen. Tämä oli alkujaan siis kaksi erillistä ficciä, jotka olivat osa erästä kokoelmaa, joka jäi (niin kuin lukemattomat muutkin projektini ;) keskeneräiseksi. Päätin nyt ladata tämän tänne kuitenkin oneshottina. Toivottavasti tästä on iloa jollekulle. :) Hurt/comfort on minun lempigenre... Ja Minatoa on aina kiva kiduttaa. Heh!

_Disclaimer_: En omista Naruto-sarjaa.

* * *

Aivan ensimmäiseksi Kushina koputti ulko-ovea kolme kertaa. Kun mitään ei tapahtunut, nainen lisäsi eleeseensä hieman voimaa. Tuloksetta. Punapään silmät kaventuivat, kun tämä tuijotti ovea syyttävästi – niin kuin olisi ollut sen vika, että se ei auennut.

Mikoto oli sanonut nähneensä Minaton tulossa hokagetornilta, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että mies oli _vihdoinkin_ tullut suorittamasta Kolmannen tälle määräämää toimeksiantoa. Ja sitä, että tämän täytyi olla kotona: Minato meni aina ensimmäiseksi kotiinsa nollaamaan ajatuksensa tehtävän tiimoilta.

Kushina huokaisi syvään, tarkisti nopeasti selustansa (naapurin vanhapiika, joka tuntui olevan syvästi rakastunut Minatoon, oli sodassa Kushinan kanssa) ja nosti postiluukun kannen ylös niin varovaisesti kuin suinkin pystyi.

"Minato?" nainen yritti huhuilla niin hiljaisesti, etteivät naapurit häiriintyneet, mutta niin lujaa, että Minaton oli pakko kuulla. "Tiedän, että olet siellä", nainen mumisi ja jatkoi kärsimättömästi: "Tule avaamaan tämä ovi!"

Kyllä, saattoi olla törkeää sillä tavalla tunkeilla. Varsinkin nyt, kun Minato oli vasta kotiutunut matkalta, joka huhupuheiden mukaan oli ollut erityisen raskas: Konoha oli menettänyt monia ninjoja. Mutta juuri siksi Kushina oli päättänyt mennä varmistamaan, että Minatolla oli varmasti kaikki hyvin. (Mikä ei enää vaikuttanut todennäköiseltä, koska tämä ei suostunut edes avaamaan oveaan. Ja Mikoto oli vihjaillut miehen näyttäneen enemmän ja vähemmän kurjalta.)

"_Minato_!" Kushina löi kätensä nopeasti suulleen tajuttuaan, että oli korottanut ääntään turhankin paljon. Nainen oli aloittamassa uutta, lempeämpää lausetta, mutta tajusi pysyä hiljaa nähdessään, kuinka jalat ilmaantuivat eteiseen. Punapää päästi nopeasti irti postiluukusta, joka kalahti kiinni epämieluisan kovan äänen säestämänä, ja suoristautui.

Minato avasi oven ja – vaikka se hyvin epäminatomaista olikin – näytti _hirveältä_. Miehen ruskettunut iho näytti epätavallisen kalpealta, mikä vain korosti sinisten silmien alle muodostuneita tummia pusseja. Vaaleat hiukset olivat, jos se vain suinkin oli mahdollista, vielä sekaisemmat kuin viimeksi, kun Kushina oli tavannut Minaton. Ja siitä oli kulunut aikaa.

Kushina avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain. Mutta mitä? Minatosta suorastaan paistoi väsymys. Punapää päätti olla välittämättä muodollisuuksista ja yksinkertaisesti teki sen, mitä oli jo viikkoja halunnut tehdä: syöksyi halaamaan miesystäväänsä.

Toisin kuin yleensä, Minato ei tällä kertaa vastannut halaukseen. Mies vain seisoi siinä sanomatta mitään, tekemättä mitään, ja se jos mikä sai Kushinan huolestumaan todenteolla. Juuri, kun nainen oli vetäytymässä yksipuolisesta halauksesta, hän tunsi, kuinka Minato viimein kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Mies painoi kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa vasten.

"Kushina..." tämä kuiskasi heikosti. Kun Minato puhui, Kushina tunsi tämän huulten liikkeet ihollaan.

Vaikka Minato vaikutti kaikin puolin surkealta, Kushina ei voinut olla hymyilemättä hieman. Kuinka hän olikaan odottanut kuulevansa sen äänen (vaikka se sillä hetkellä kuulostikin käheämmältä kuin yleensä), tuntevansa sen lämpimän syleilyn ja voimakkaat kädet ympärillään ja… lista oli loputon.

"Minulla oli ikävä", Kushina totesi, mutta punastui tajutessaan, kuinka imelän lausahduksen oli päästänyt suustaan. Nainen naurahti vitsikkäästi, mutta vakavoitui sillä sekunnilla, kun tunsi kyyneleiden valuvan kaulaansa pitkin – eivätkä ne olleet hänen.

"Kushina…" Minato kuiskasi itkuisesti, ja tällä kertaa Kushinaa alkoi todella pelottaa.

Nainen yritti taputella miehen selkää rauhoittavasti (olisi tuntunut tyhmältä kysyä, mikä Minatolla oli hätänä, koska Kushina kyllä tiesi syyn), mutta joutui lopettamaan, kun Minato veti syvään henkeä ja vetäytyi pois halauksesta.

"Anteeksi", mies mutisi hiljaisesti ja pyyhki kyyneleet nopeasti pois kasvoiltaan.

"Ei se mitään", Kushina tarttui Minaton kädestä eikä päästänyt tätä karkaamaan toiseen huoneeseen, mikä oli nähtävästi ollut miehen suunnitelma. Vapaalla kädellään nainen huitaisi hiukset Minaton silmiltä. Vaikka Kushina oli huolissaan, hän yritti hymyillä blondille lempeästi: "Sinä voit puhua minulle."

Minato nyökkäsi, avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ei ehtinyt kuin mutista muutaman vaivaisen sanan (joista Kushina ei ottanut mitään selvää), kunnes alkoi yskiä voimakkaasti.

Lopulta Kushina ei osannut sanoa, oliko kohtaus puhdasta yskintää vai itkun aiheuttamaa sellaista. Kushina nosti kätensä miehen olkapäälle.

Punapää ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Hän oli kyllä nähnyt Minaton itkevän ennenkin, mutta vain kerran ja se oli ollut silloin, kun he olivat olleet vielä lapsia. Oli jotenkin outoa nähdä aikuisen Minaton, jonka Kushina oli lähivuosien aikana tottunut näkemään kaikin puolin vahvana ihmisenä, olevan silminnähden romahtamispisteessä. Jostain kumman syystä nainen oli kasvanut siihen ajatukseen, että mikään ei voisi murtaa Minatoa. (Ja tämän ajatuksen todenperäisyyden hän joutuisi kumoamaan vielä useamman kerran tulevaisuudessa).

Kun Minato oli saanut jälleen koottua itsensä, Kushina nosti kätensä miehen kasvoille ja veti tämän hellään suudelmaan. "Voi sinua", nainen kuiskasi irrottamatta huuliaan kunnolla Minaton suulta. Punapää suuteli Minatoa uudestaan ja silitti kevyesti miehen poskea, joka tuntui hieman epämiellyttävältä parransängen, jota Kushina ei sen vaaleasta väristä johtuen ollut aikaisemmin huomannut, takia.

"Minä…" Minato aloitti, mutta ei ihan heti pystynyt jatkamaan lausettaan. "Minä olin ryhmänjohtaja", mies selitti vapisevalla äänellä. "Minun takiani he…"

Vaikka Minato oli jo useita kymmeniä, ellei satojakin, toimeksiantoja suorittanut ninja, tiimitoverien menettäminen oli edelleen vaikea paikka. Kushina tiesi, että Minato teki aina kaikkensa ryhmänsä turvallisuuden puolesta, joten nainen osasi kuvitella, miltä Minatosta tuntui – varsinkin kun tämä oli ollut ryhmänjohtaja. Kushina oli kuitenkin yllättynyt siitä, että Minato reagoi asiaan niinkin voimakkaasti.

"Minä lähdin itse edeltä", Minato jatkoi. "Ja jätin heidät… Ja…"

"Minato", Kushina aloitti ja pakotti miehen katsekontaktiin itsensä kanssa. "Rauhoitu", punapää kuiskasi, kun kyyneleet alkoivat valua uudelleen Minaton poskia pitkin. "Sinä olet vasta tullut takaisin. Ja väsynyt. Milloin olet edes nukkunut viimeksi?"

Minaton ilmeestä päätellen tämä ei itsekään tiennyt.

"Minä…" mies totesi hetken päästä.

"Mene suihkuun", Kushina sanoi lempeästi mutta varmasti. Monta viikkoa metsässä taisteluiden keskellä samonnut ninja ilman kunnollisia peseytymismahdollisuuksia ei ollut mikään maailman miellyttävin ilmestys. "Minä teen sillä aikaa vähän syötävää."

Oikeastaan aika paljon, Kushina lisäsi mielessään tajuttuaan, että Minato oli laihtunut jonkin verran.

Minato avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, ilmeisesti vastalauseen, mutta Kushina painoi sormensa miehen huulille.

"Me juttelemme tästä aiheesta sitten kun sinä olet käynyt suihkussa, syönyt ja nukkunut", nainen totesi ja suuteli Minatoa nopeasti. Sitten Kushina nyökkäsi kylpyhuoneeseen päin, ja Minato nyökkäsi väsyneen näköisesti.

"Kushina", mies tarttui punapäätä kädestä ja ensimmäistä kertaa lyhyen tapaamisen aikana katsoi naista oma-aloitteisesti silmiin. "Kiitos."

* * *

Kushina muisti heränneensä ensimmäisen kerran keskiyön aikoihin. Uudelleen nukahtaminen oli ollut helppoa, mutta mitä useammin hän joutui keskeyttämään unensa ja katsomaan seinäkelloa (joka sillä hetkellä näytti yökolmea), sitä vaikeampi hänen oli palata ihanaan tajuttomuuteen.

Nainen haukotteli, käänsi kylkeään ties kuinka monennen kerran sen yön aikana ja puristi silmänsä kiinni – mutta vain avatakseen ne pian uudelleen, kun kovaääninen tukehtumista muistuttanut yskä varsin epämiellyttävästi herätti hänet.

Kushina kääntyi miesystävänsä puoleen. Minato hieroi kasvojaan väsyneesti ja yritti estää uutta yskäkohtausta tulemasta, mutta epäonnistui siinä totaalisesti. Kushina huokaisi raskaasti.

"Minä voin mennä sohvalle", Minato ehdotti hiljaisesti, mutta ihan liian hiljaisesti – ja ennen kuin mies ehti kunnolla edes nousta istumaan sängyn reunalle, Kushina veti tämän takaisin makuuasentoon viereensä.

"Etkä mene", Kushina hymähti ja painoi poskensa vaaleahiuksisen olkapäätä vasten. Nainen taputti Minaton lihaksikasta vatsaa ja kysyi kysymyksen, jonka vastaus oli ilmiselvä: "Flunssa?"

Mies vain kohautti olkiaan, sulki silmänsä ja niiskaisi kuuluvasti. "Jotain siihen suuntaan", tämä murahti lopulta. Miehen vakava olemus olisi voinut huvittaa Kushinaa, jos tilanne olisi ollut toisenlainen.

Punapää suuteli Minaton poskea ja kokeili tämän otsaa. "Ei sinulla ainakaan kuumetta ole", nainen totesi ja pyyhki aivan liian pitkiksi kasvaneet vaaleat hiukset pois miehen silmiltä.

"Mm", Minato mumisi uneliaasti ja lisäsi jotain, josta Kushina ei saanut mitään selvää.

Kumpikaan ei hetkeen sanonut mitään, mutta kumpikaan ei myöskään nukkunut – Minato sai tasaisin väliajoin yskäkohtauksia ja Kushina oli aivan liian huolissaan nukahtaakseen enää. Sen sijaan nainen painautui ihan vaaleahiuksisen kainaloon, minne Minato hänet mielellään otti, ja nautti läheisyydestä, jota ei ollut pariin kuukauteen saanut tuntea.

"Joko sinulla on parempi olo?" Kushina kysyi ja veti peittoa paremmin heidän päälleen.

Minato avasi silmänsä hitaasti, tuijotti kattoa vähän aikaa ja kävi ilmeisesti päänsisäistä keskustelua itsensä kanssa siitä, voiko paremmin vai huonommin nyt, kun oli saanut jakaa henkisen taakkansa Kushinan kanssa mutta samanaikaisesti sairastunut flunssaan. "Kai", tämä totesi viimein.

"Hyvä", Kushina suuteli Minatoa poskelle ja naisen suureksi yllätykseksi Minato käänsi päätään niin, että pystyi kaappaamaan Kushinan huulet omiaan vasten.

"Kiitos, että tulit tänne", Minato kuiskasi ja suuteli Kushinan nenänpäätä.

Kushina naurahti, mutta koki puheenaiheen kiusalliseksi ja päätti siis vaihtaa sitä. "Minä en tiennytkään, että sinulla kasvaa jo parta", nainen totesi huvittuneesti ja kuljetti sormeaan miehen leukaa pitkin, koska alkoi olla varma siitä, että Minaton huumorintaju oli pikkuhiljaa palailemassa. Mies joka tapauksessa kaipasi piristystä.

Minato katsoi Kushinaa hetken ja pudisteli sitten päätään epäuskoisesti.

"No?" Kushina virnisti, mutta Minato vain sulki silmänsä, niiskaisi eikä vaivautunut kommentoimaan mitään.

Täysin vakavana tämä ei kuitenkaan pystynyt olemaan: Kushina kyllä näki kuinka miehen suupielet nykivät hieman.

"Hymyile nyt edes vähän", Kushina kiusoitteli.

"Täytyy kyllä myöntää", Minato aloitti flunssaisella äänellään ja vilkaisi sivusilmällään Kushinaa, "ettei se ihan kaikkialla kasva", tämä jatkoi, hymyili hieman ja käänsi päänsä niin, että pystyi kuiskaamaan Kushinan korvaan: "Poskissa on vielä parrattomia alueita."

Kushina naurahti kovaäänisesti, ja Minato lisäsi vielä: "Siitä ei tarvitse mainita Jiraiya-senseille."

"Hölmö", Kushina ei voinut pidätellä nauruaan. "Jiraiya on kyllä jo päässyt yli miehisyyskriisistään. Sen jälkeen, kun hän näki sinun vaaleanpunaiset bokserisi olohuoneen lattialla-"

"Mitkä?" Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Ne, jotka minä annoin sinulle ystävänpäivälahjaksi mutta joita sinä olet käyttänyt vain kerran ja silloinkin vain minun mielikseni, koska olisin muuten–" Kushina puhui nopeasti, mutta keskeytti lauseensa tajuttuaan, että Minato tuskin kuuli uudelleen alkaneen yskintänsä lomasta mitään.

Minato näytti uupuneelta, ja Kushinakin muisti, että oli jo aamuyö. Hän oli ollut niin innoissaan siitä, että mies vaikutti edes hieman omalta itseltään, että oli unohtanut oman väsymyksensä täysin.

Minato sulki silmänsä, ja hiljaisuuden laskeuduttua Kushina luuli tämän nukahtaneen jälleen. Hetken päästä mies kuitenkin alkoi puhua ja sanoi jotain sellaista, joka tuli Kushinalle pienoisena järkytyksenä.

"Minä rakastan sinua", mies mumisi, mutta ei avannut silmiään.

Kushinan silmät laajenivat samalla, kun naisen suu loksahti auki. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Minatolla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan. Hehän seurustelivat! Mutta 'minä rakastan sinua' oli jotain sellaista, joka sanottiin… Niin, milloin?

"Mitä tekisinkään ilman sinua?" Minato lisäsi unisesti, mutta Kushina kävi niin tiivistä keskustelua päänsä sisällä, että hädin tuskin kuuli mitä mies oli sanonut, saati sitten pystyi vastaamaan siihen.

"Oletko varma, että sinulla ei ole kuumetta?" Kushina yritti heittää tilanteen vitsiksi, ja oikeastaan onnistuikin siinä, koska Minato ei vaikuttanut siltä, että aikoisi sanoa enää yhtään mitään. Kushina oli helpottunut, että mies piti edelleen silmiään kiinni, koska itseään arvostava poikatyttö ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän punastumistaan.

Kului tovi. Toinen. Kello kävi, mutta toisin kuin Kushina, Minato oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut tai ainakin nukahtamaisillaan tämän raskaasta mutta rauhoittuneesta hengityksestä päätellen. Hiljaisuutta rikkoivat silloin tällöin vain miehen yskähdykset.

Kushina itsekin haukotteli ja päätti, että ehkä hänenkin oli yritettävä saada unta.

"Hyvää yötä, Minato", Kushina painoi huulensa miesystävänsä poskea vasten ja sulki silmänsä.

Hänestä tuntui (oikeastaan hän tiesi), että hänen olisi pitänyt vielä sanoa jotakin muuta (kuten vastata siihen, mitä Minato oli hänelle jonkin aikaa sitten sanonut), mutta Minato tarvitsi lepoa.

Ja se oli hyvä tekosyy olla sanomatta mitään.

* * *

Kushina kuuli vaimean äänen huhuilevan, mutta ei osannut sanoa, mistä se kantautui tai kenelle se edes kuului. Aluksi hän ajatteli vain kuulleensa väärin ja antoi asian olla, mutta kun ääni vaikenemisen sijasta vain koveni, hän ei voinut olla piittaamatta siitä enää. Sitä paitsi naiseen iski yhtäkkiä omituinen, sekava tunne siitä, että hän itse kulki ääntä lähemmäksi. Ja kun hän oli tarpeeksi lähellä erottaakseen, kenelle se kuului, hän havahtui todellisuuteen varsin kivuliaasti – ja tajusi makaavansa selällään viileällä lattialla.

Vain unta, nainen huokaisi syvään ja venytteli käsiään. Oli jo selvästi aamu, koska auringonvalo suorastaan tunki ikkunan eteen vedetyn pimennysverhon läpi.

Kun Kushina oli vilkaissut yöpöydällä tikittänyttä kelloa ja todennut sen olevan puoli kymmenen, ulko-ovelta kantautunut huuto (joka oli sama kuin unessa), sai naisen kirjaimellisesti pomppaamaan istuma-asentoon.

"_Minato_!" Nainen tunnisti puhujan – ei, huutajan – Jiraiyaksi.

Miehen äänen kuulemisen jälkeen Kushinalla meni muutama sekunti aikaa tajuta, että hänhän itse oli sisällä Minaton asunnossa, nukkunut Minaton sängyssä, Minaton itsensä vieressä. Nainen nousikin nopeasti ylös varmistaakseen, että Minato, jota Jiraiya niin huolestuneesti huhuili, varmasti oli edelleen siellä, missä nainen oli tämän viimeksi nähnyt. Ja kyllä, mies makoili edelleen sängyssä, mutta ei ollut (toisin kuin Kushina) herännyt Jiraiyan möykkäämiseen.

Kushina katsoi blondia huolestuneesti, mutta noukki housunsa ja paitansa (hän oli nukkunut pelkissä alusvaatteissaan) lattialta, jolle oli ne edellisenä iltana viskannut, ja kiirehti eteiseen avaamaan ulko-oven ennen kuin Jiraiya kirjaimellisesti tulisi siitä läpi.

Aivan niin kuin Kushinakin edellisenä päivänä, myös Jiraiya yritti tiirailla postiluukusta sisälle asuntoon. Kun mies äkkäsi Kushinan tulevan, tämä örähti kuuluvasti "Jo oli aikakin", suoristautui ja antoi luukun sulkeutua kovaäänisesti.

Punapää avasi oven ja kohtasi Jiraiyan leveän virneen koristamat kasvot. "Luulin, että jotain oli sattunut, kun kukaan ei tullut avaamaan, mutta te kaksi vain-" mies aloitti puhuen turhankin kovalla äänellä (viereisen asunnon ulko-ovi narahti pahaenteisesti, ja pian vanhan naisen kasvot kurkistivat sen takaa), mutta ei ehtinyt päättää lausettaan, kun Kushina tarttui tätä paidan etumuksesta ja veti tämän sisälle Minaton asuntoon.

"Kuuntele", punapää totesi päättäväisesti ennen kuin Jiraiya ehti jatkaa lausettaan. Nainen ei nähnyt mitään tarvetta kertoa todellista syytä sille, miksi oven avaamisessa oli mennyt niin kauan, sillä Jiraiyahan näkisi Minaton pian itsekin. Nainen nyökkäsi makuuhuoneen ovea kohti ja sanoi: "Minato ei voi kovin hyvin."

Jiraiyan ilkikurinen ilme vaihtui huolestuneeksi katseeksi saman tien. "Nukkumassa?" sannin kysyi, mutta ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta vaan lähti kävelemään kohti Minaton makuuhuoneen ovea. "Kuulin, mitä toimeksiannon aikana tapahtui."

Kushina nyökkäsi kiirehtiessään sanninin perään. Jiraiya oli menossa huoneeseen sisään, mutta kuitenkin pysähtyi ovelle – luultavasti kai siksi, että ninjana oli hyvin epäkohteliasta mennä toisen ninjan niinkin henkilökohtaiselle alueelle kuin makuuhuoneeseen tämän nukkuessa. Se oli yksi ninjojen itsestään selvistä perussäännöistä: älä mene häiritsemään nukkuvaa ninjaa tai voi käydä todella pahasti.

"Minato…?" Jiraiya huhuili ovenraosta. Tämä ei näyttänyt sillä hetkellä piittaavan siitä, tarvitsiko Minato lepoa vai ei, vaan halusi kai vain kuulla Minaton sanovan jotain, mikä olisi merkki siitä, että mies ainakin oli kunnossa. Blondi kuitenkin jatkoi nukkumistaan reagoimatta entisen opettajansa huhuiluun.

"Minato?" Kushina kysyi vuorostaan hivuttautuessaan Jiraiyan ohi. Yleensä niin herkkäunisen Minaton passiivisuus huolestutti häntä todella. Nainen käveli sisälle huoneeseen ja istuutui sängyn reunalle ihan Minaton viereen.

Ainakin tämän rintakehä nousi ja laski, joten hengissä tämä varmasti oli. Nainen painoi kätensä blondin otsalle ja hämmästyi siitä, kuinka polttavan kuumalta se tuntui. "Kuumetta", nainen kääntyi Jiraiyan, joka oli ilmestynyt hänen taakseen, puoleen.

Mies nyökkäsi hitaasti, mutta ei irrottanut katsettaan entisestä oppilaastaan.

"Minato?" Kushina ravisti Minaton olkapäätä vähän. "Kuuletko sinä?"

Mies ei aluksi reagoinut Kushinan toimiin mitenkään, mutta sitten tämä avasi kuin avasikin silmänsä ja kirjaimellisesti pomppasi istuma-asentoon hieman säikähtäneen näköisenä. "Joo, olen hereillä", tämä mutisi käheällä äänellä ja yski hieman. "Minä voin tehdä sen."

Jiraiya ja Kushina vaihtoivat huolestuneita katseita. Minato oli näköjään unohtanut palanneensa kotiin. Mies pyyhki väsyneitä silmiään, kääntyi sitten hitaasti Kushinan ja Jiraiyan puoleen päätään hieroen kunnes muutaman sekunnin päästä näytti tunnistavan heidät ja hymyili heikosti.

"Miten voit?" Kushina kysyi.

"Hyvin", Minato totesi unisesti, ja kun sekä punapää että Jiraiya loivat mieheen jokseenkin epäluuloisen katseen, tämä päätti (ilmeisesti) todistaa todella olevansa kunnossa ja olikin nousemassa sängystä ylös.

Minato kuitenkin pysähtyi puolitiehen ja räpytteli silmiään (näkökenttä ilmeisesti sumeni) ja irvisti tuskastuneesti, mistä Kushina päätteli tämän päätä särkevän. Ennen kuin Minato ehti nousta yhtään enempää, nainen tuuppasi tämän takaisin makuuasentoon.

"Sinä olet sairas", nainen ilmoitti päättäväisesti, "ja pysyt siinä." Punapää heitti peiton takaisin miesystävänsä päälle. "Minä haen jotain lääkettä", nainen lisäsi ja katsoi Jiraiyaa merkittävästi: miehen täytyi pitää silmällä, ettei Minato heittäytynyt itsepäiseksi.

Kun nainen oli poistunut huoneesta, Jiraiya istahti vuorostaan sängyn reunalle. "Haluatko puhua?" mies kysyi ja vilkaisi oppilastaan, joka oli jo sulkenut silmänsä uudelleen.

"Minä olen ok", Minato tyytyi toteamaan. Mies näytti siltä, että oli lisäämässä jotain, mutta päättikin pysytellä hiljaa.

Jiraiya kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Oletko varma?"

"Mm", Minato mumisi.

"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi", Jiraiya yritti virittää ääntään isälliselle tasolle. Mies taputti blondin olkapäätä. "Teit parhaasi", mies lisäsi. "Tällaista se vain on-"

"Sensei", Minato avasi silmänsä. "Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen toimeksiantoni."

"Ei tarvitse kiihtyä", Jiraiya pyöritteli silmiään. Vaikka Minato ei millään tavalla ollut muuttanut äänensävyään tai näyttänyt vihaiselta, se, että tämä oli keskeyttänyt Jiraiyan puheen, merkitsi sitä, että tämä oli hieman ärtynyt. "Tunnen sinut tarpeeksi hyvin sanoakseni, että syytät itseäsi tapahtuneesta."

"Minä jätin heidät", Minato totesi ykskantaan flunssaisella äänellään, "ja lähdin edeltä. Jos olisin-"

"Ei auta jossitella."

"Jos olisin kantanut vastuuni-"

"Kuule", sannin huokaisi turhautuneesti. "Olen sataprosenttisen varma siitä, ettei tämä ole viimeinen kerta, kun ninjoja kuolee sinun alaisuudessasi. Varsinkaan, jos pyrit hokageksi", mies lisäsi.

"Ehkä minusta ei siis ole hokageksi", blondi ilmoitti ja yskähti.

Jiraiya huokaisi. "Minä en ala tähän peliin mukaan nyt", valkohiuksinen totesi silmiään pyöritellen ja oli sitten hetken aikaa hiljaa kuulostellen sitä, jatkaisiko Minato itsekriittisiä puheitaan enää. Kun mies ei kuitenkaan tehnyt muuta kuin silloin tällöin niiskaisi tai yskäisi, sannin kääntyi uudelleen tämän puoleen ja hymyili leveästi.

"Painu nukkumaan", tämä totesi ja pörrötti Minaton hiuksia.

Minato vilkaisi opettajaansa tympääntyneesti, mutta ei onnistunut pysymään vakavana, kun Jiraiya pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan uudelleen. Valkohiuksisella oli ollut tapana tehdä sitä useasti silloin, kun Minato oli ollut vielä nuorempi, ja se oli saanut hänet lähes aina hyvälle tuulelle.

Jiraiya oli nousemassa ylös sängyn reunalta, kunnes näytti yhtäkkiä huomanneen jotain Minaton kasvoilla ja näytti entistä innostuneemmalta. "Onko tuossa muka sänkeä?" mies kysyi ivallisesti ja oli kurkottamassa kättään Minaton leukaa kohti, mutta sairaasta tilastaan huolimatta Minato pystyi estämään senseinsä aikeet ajoissa.

Blondi tarttui sanninin ranteeseen, puristi sitä tiukasti ja työnsi tämän käden pois läheltään.

Jiraiya perääntyi naurahtaen. Mies oli sanomassa jotain pirullista, mutta päätti pysyä vaiti nähdessään, kuinka Kushina asteli takaisin huoneeseen mukanaan höyryävä kuppi ja särkylääke. Hän ei halunnut loukata oppilaansa miehisyyttä tämän tyttöystävän seurassa.

Kushina hymyili nähdessään, että Minato näytti edes jonkin verran piristyneeltä Jiraiyan kanssa käydyn keskustelun tiimoilta.

Kun nainen lähestyi sänkyä, Minato nousi istuma-asentoon sen päätyä vasten ja otti kiitollisena vastaan keitetyn teeveden ja lääkkeen, joita Kushina hänelle tarjosi.

"Haluatko jotain syötävää?" Kushina kysyi, kun Minato oli ottanut pillerinsä.

"Ei kiitos", Minato totesi, laittoi puoleksi tyhjennetyn mukinsa yöpöydälle ja laskeutui sitten takaisin makuuasentoon.

Kushina ja Jiraiya vilkaisivat toisiaan epäilevästi, minkä jälkeen Jiraiya totesi: "Kyllä haluaa."

* * *

Minato heräsi huonoon oloonsa. Vaikka miehellä oli päällään suurin piirtein kolme peittoa, tämä tärisi kylmästä edelleen. Pää tuntui kipeältä ja painavalta ja kurkkuun sattui aina, kun hän nielaisi ja tukkoisen nenän vuoksi hengittäminen oli vaikeaa.

Minato ei ollut vuosiin sairastanut sillä tavalla. Ainoat vaivansa hän oli saanut pitkälti ainoastaan vihollisen kunaista. Eikä kovin usein siitäkään.

"Miten sinä voit?" Kushina, joka oli huomannut miehen heränneen, kysyi ja pyyhkäisi kädellään hiuksia tämän otsaltaan. Nainen painoi kevyen suudelman Minaton poskea vasten.

"Paremmin", mies totesi ja käänsi kasvonsa punapään puoleen.

"Siltä näyttää", nainen hymyili hieman.

Pariskunnan välille laskeutui hetken hiljaisuus, jonka aikana he keskittyivät vain tuijottamaan toisiaan. Sitten Minato vakavoitui. "Se, mitä minä eilen sanoin…" mies aloitti mietteliäästi. Tämä katsoi Kushinaa ja hipaisi kädellään naisen leukaa. "Tarkoitin sitä", vaaleahiuksinen sanoi ja kurottautui lähemmäs. "Minä rakastan sinua, Kushina. En voisi elää ilman sin-"

Kushinan huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, kun tämä painoi ne miesystävänsä suuta vasten keskeyttäen tämän lauseen.


End file.
